The objective of our COBRE application is the establishment of a multidisciplinary Center which will strengthen the biomedical research infrastructures of the Alfred I. duPont Hospital for Children (AIDHC) and Delaware State University (DSU) in the specific area of Hemoglobinopathy research by the formation of the Delaware Comprehensive Sickle Cell Research Center. This Center encompassing both Institutions will enhance the ability of individual investigators from several complementary disciplines to combine their efforts in Sickle Cell Disease covering a territory ranging from gene editing of the Ii Globin gene and identifying genetic predictors of stroke using next generation sequencing, to an attempt at the deconstruction of the role of inflammation in SCD-related pain, to the identification of psychosocial risk in pediatric SCD. The Administrative Core will demonstrate that the 3 Target Investigators and the 2 Investigators with Pilot studies have had research, mentoring and educational programs specifically tailored to meet their individual needs. Benchmarks to monitor their progression into successful independent investigators have been established. Our programmatic path to self-sufficiency is articulated, including the steps that will be undertaken to attain a critical academic mass. Finally the role and composition of the Executive Committee, Mentoring Units, Internal and External Advisory Committees and their individual oversight responsibilities and roles are described, including that of the PD/PI.